witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Notice board (Fyresdal)
Notice board of Fyresdal. Postings Tapestry Embroidering :To all women skilled in weaving and embroidery: Come to Herfrid's house, where every evening we weave a tapestry showing the history of our clan. It shall be hung in the common hall. Death of Erikka :My wife Erikka died in childbirth yesterday. The child is alive. She was a good, strong wife. May all in Fyresdal remember her name. :– Brusi Beware of Wolves :There's quite a few wolf packs about this year on Ard Skellig. Guard your sheep like your daughters' honor, and travel after dark only on a swift steed and with a sword at your side. :– Hori Skottgard's Nickname :Yesterday young Skottgard shot a doe from a hundred feet away with such force that the arrow buried in the doe's brisket up to the fletching and killed her on the spot. For this extraordinary achievement, the Council of Elders has decided to bestow upon him the nickname "Red Arrow." Witcher Needed! : I - the writer of this notice - seek the help of a witcher. The work on offer's tough, true, but for a witcher, it should be a breeze. Time's short, so don't tarry. Any interested withcers, look for me outside the inn in Fyresdal. : Uggo, son of Olaf Contract: Dragon : Listen careful, folks! : A dragon to top all dragons, a terror straight from the skjalds' tales, has infested the lands about Fyresdal. It's fifty foot long, a hundred foot tall and can incinerate a man with fire from a hundred spans off or maybe even more - it's hard to say exactly, for no man's been anywhere near that close to the creature and escaped with his life. :Yet I've faith that there's a son of Skellige brave enough to defend us from this evil by slaying the dragon. In exchange, he'll get more than just a reward - he'll have the right to take the gold which, as every fool knows, those foul beasts guard in their lairs. :''-Vagn, village elder'' Wedding This Sunday Ignis Holgersen will plight her troth to Ingmar Bergman. All who wish the young couple well, say a kind word to them or bring a wedding gift. Birth :Last night a son was born to Oklund the Strong - his first. The son is healthy and till he comes of age he will bear the name Sabi. Thanking the Gods :My son, Knut, returned from the raid, though everyone said he died a hero's death in Nilfgaard. I prayed day and night for him and my prayers got answered. He returned. I thank the gods and will neither eat nor drink for two weeks. – Marnar Whaling Expedition :Blue whales are migrating in from the north. First ones will appear near Skellige next week. If you know how to wield a harpoon, aren't afraid of storms and want to embark on a true adventure, talk to Haglund. Warning :When I find the git who's been setting snares out in the forest, I'm gonna rip his guts out, wrap them around his neck and use them to hang him on a tree. Only cowards and sluggards unworthy of Fyresdal hunt with traps. If you have no cunning to track a boar, no courage to face him eye to eye, no strength to kill him, then you don't deserve to eat his meat and wear his skin. :– Jonas Your First Raid :Attention! Some reminders for men who'll join a raid for the first time this spring: :–''Abandon your shield, and you'll be clobbered to death with it.'' :– Desert the battlefield, and a stone'll be hung round your neck and you'll be drowned in the open sea. :– Fail to slay at least one foe during the raid, and you'll have to shave off your beard and moustache when you return. ar:لوحة إعلانات فايرسدال Category:The Witcher 3 notice boards